After Everything
by Everwoodfan89
Summary: Everything has happened.That is Colin's death,funeral, and Amy's depression.Will Ephram be able to come to her rescue once again?We will see!
1. Needing Help

After Everything  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Needing Help  
  
Amy is in her room crying. It seems for the past couple weeks all she's been doing is crying. She can't stop blaming herself for Colin's death. There's a knock at the door.   
  
Amy: "Come in."  
  
Mrs. Abbott: "Honey, it's dinnertime. Do you want anything? 'Cause you know if you do, I'll have Bright just bring it up."  
  
Amy: "Tall him to bring it up. I'm not that hungry. Instead just have him bring me an apple. I don't really feel like talking to anyone anyway."   
  
Mrs. Abbott: "Okay then. (Closes the door) Harold! We need to talk now."  
  
Dr. Abbott: (He's in the living room smoking a pipe and reading The Everwood Pinecone) "What is it now, Rose?"   
  
Mrs. Abbott: "It's about Amy. I'm really worried about her. Ever since Colin died, she's locked herself up in her room and just cries all day. She doesn't even talk to anyone anymore. She doesn't even talk to you or me or Bright. She barely eats. Harold, she needs help."   
  
Dr. Abbott: "In most people this type of thing, only lasts for a week or two. But with her, it's many weeks. Maybe, I'll try to talk to her. After all I am a professional."   
  
Mrs. Abbott: "You're a professional doctor not a psychiatrist. I think I might give Dr. Trott a call she's supposed to be in town next week."   
  
Dr. Abbott: "Rose, are you out of your mind! No daughter of mine is going to the woman with that trailer of cheap advice! I'm putting my foot down on this one! No, no and no!"  
  
Mrs. Abbott: "May I remind you, doctor, that I am the mayor of this city and I make the best decisions I could and Dr. Trott is it. Or if you prefer, I could always ask your mother. "  
  
Dr. Abbott: "Fine, Dr. Trott it is. I'd rather have anybody but my mother giving her advice. "  
  
Mrs. Abbott: "Thank you, Harold". (Gives him a kiss on the cheek)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: More than a Friend  
  
(One week later)  
  
Amy has already seen Dr. Trott and was now going once a week to grief counseling with Dr. Trott, who was staying in town for three months. When Amy went to her first session, Dr. Abbott tagged along, and was of course questioning everything Dr. Trott said. But in the end, Dr. Trott's psychology degree won over Dr. Abbott's medical one.   
  
Amy is now on her bed reading a poetry book and trying to relieve her mind of any stress. She hears her phone ring. "Hello, Amy speaking". "Amy, it's Ephram. I'm calling from the pay phone on the corner. You said you wanted to see me." "Yeah, Ephram, I did. Go to the back kitchen door. I'll let you in." About 5 minutes later, Amy is running downstairs to sneak Ephram in. She quickly sneaks him in and takes him to room and locks the door.   
  
Amy: "Thanks for coming."   
  
Ephram: "Anytime. So what's up?"   
  
Amy: "I need to tell you something."  
  
Ephram: "What?"   
  
Amy: "I really need a friend right now. Anybody. Kayla and Paige don't want to be friends with me. They say I should just get over Colin (She starts crying at the mention of his name) and go on with my life. But, Ephram, I can't do that. Colin, was my life, he still is. I can't stop blaming myself for his death. I know it's my fault. "  
  
Ephram: "Amy, listen to me. Remember I lost someone close to me too. My mom, she meant the world to me like Colin did to you. It wasn't your fault that he died. You didn't anything to him you only loved him and believe me love never kills anyone."   
  
Amy: "I know, I know but I can't let go of him. Goddamn it, I need him Ephram, I need him! I can't even look at anyone who knew Colin because I know they look at me as if it was my fault." (Now sobbing uncontrollably)   
  
Ephram: "Amy, it's ok. (He puts her arm around her) It's ok to cry. I t was his turn to go. There were better plans for him. Here." (He reaches for a tissue and wipes her tears)   
  
Amy: "Thanks, Ephram. Ephram, where did you come from? You're this sweet, caring guy who still looks after me like an angel or something."  
  
Ephram: "Your welcome. Come on stop it. I'm no angel." (They both lean in and kiss.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ephram came home after the kiss and went up to his room as was his usual fashion and listened to music. No one could change his mood; it seemed that the one thing he wanted he had, Amy. Ephram came downstairs to get a bite to eat and found his dad in an apron and chef's hat reading a cookbook.  
  
Ephram: "What are YOU doing?"  
  
Dr. Brown: "I'm cooking dinner. How does spaghetti and meatballs sound with a parsley garnish, a freshly made salad with vinaigrette dressing, and a banana splits for desserts?"  
  
Ephram: "Great. By the way, when did you start to become like Emeril and use phrases like "Bam!"?  
  
Dr. Brown: 


	2. More than a Friend

After Everything Chapter 1: Needing Help  
Amy is in her room crying. It seems for the past couple weeks all she's been doing is crying. She can't stop blaming herself for  
Colin's death. There's a knock at the door. Amy: Come in Mrs. Abbott: Honey, it's dinnertime. Do you want anything? 'Cause you know if you do, I'll have Bright just bring it up. Amy: Tall him to bring it up. I'm not that hungry. Instead just have him bring me an apple. I don't really feel like talking to anyone anyway. Mrs. Abbott: Okay then. (closes the door)Harold! We need to talk now. Dr. Abbott: (He's in the living room smoking a pipe and reading The Everwood Pinecone) What is it now, Rose? Mrs. Abbott: It's about Amy. I'm really worried about her. Ever since Colin died, she's locked herself up in her room and just cries all day. She doesn't even talk to anyone anymore. She doesn't even talk to you or me or Bright. She barely eats. Harold, she needs help. Dr. Abbott: In most people this type of thing, only lasts for a week or two. But with her, it's many weeks. Maybe, I'll try to talk to her. After all I am a professional. Mrs. Abbott: You're a professional doctor not a psychiatrist. I think I might give Dr. Trott a call she's supposed to be in town next week. Dr. Abbott: Rose, are you out of your mind! No daughter of mine is going to the woman with that trailer of cheap advice! I'm putting my foot down on this one! No, no and no. Mrs. Abbott: May I remind you that I am the mayor of this city and I make the best decisions I could and Dr. Trott is it. Or if you prefer, I could always ask your mother. Dr. Abbott: Fine, Dr. Trott it is. I'd rather have anybody but my mother giving her advice. Mrs. Abbott: Thank you, Harold. (gives him a kiss on the cheek)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(One week later)  
Amy has already seen Dr. Trott and was now going once a week to grief counseling with Dr. Trott, who was staying in town for three months. When Amy went to her first session, Dr. Abbott tagged along, and was of course questioning everything Dr. Trott said. But in the end, Dr. Trott's psychology degree won over Dr. Abbott's medical one.  
Amy is now on her bed reading a poetry book and trying to relieve her mind of any stress. She hears her phone ring. "Hello, Amy speaking". "Amy, it's Ephram. I'm calling from the pay phone on the corner. You said you wanted to see me." "Yeah, Ephram, I did. Go to the back kitchen door. I'll let you in." About 5 minutes later, Amy is running downstairs to sneak Ephram in. She quickly sneaks him in and takes him to room and locks the door. Amy: Thanks for coming. Ephram: Anytime. So what's up. Amy: I need to tell you something. Ephram: What? Amy: I really need a friend right now. Anybody. Kayla and Paige don't want to be friends with me. They say I should just get over Colin (she starts crying at the mention of his name) and go on with my life. But, Ephram, I can't do that. Colin, was my life, he still is. I can't stop blaming myself for his death. I know it's my fault. Ephram: Amy, listen to me. Remember I lost someone close to me too. My mom, she meant the world to me like Colin did to you. It wasn't your fault that he died. You didn't anything to him you only loved him and believe me love never kills anyone. Amy: I know, I know but I can't let go of him. Goddamn it, I need him Ephram, I need him! I can't even look at anyone who knew Colin because I know they look at me as if it was my fault. (Now sobbing uncontrollably) Ephram: Amy, it's ok. (He puts her arm around her) It's ok to cry. I t was his turn to go. There were better plans for him. Here. (He reaches for a tissue and wipes her tears) Amy: Thanks, Ephram. Ephram, where did you come from? You're this sweet, caring guy who still looks after me like an angel or something. Ephram: Your welcome. Come on stop it. I'm no angel. They both lean in and kiss. 


	3. Tears of Failure

After Everything  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Needing Help  
  
Amy is in her room crying. It seems for the past couple weeks all she's been doing is crying. She can't stop blaming herself for Colin's death. There's a knock at the door.   
  
Amy: "Come in."  
  
Mrs. Abbott: "Honey, it's dinnertime. Do you want anything? 'Cause you know if you do, I'll have Bright just bring it up."  
  
Amy: "Tell him to bring it up. I'm not that hungry. Instead just have him bring me an apple. I don't really feel like talking to anyone anyway."   
  
Mrs. Abbott: "Okay then. (Closes the door) Harold! We need to talk now."  
  
Dr. Abbott: (He's in the living room smoking a pipe and reading The Everwood Pinecone) "What is it now, Rose?"   
  
Mrs. Abbott: "It's about Amy. I'm really worried about her. Ever since Colin died, she's locked herself up in her room and just cries all day. She doesn't even talk to anyone anymore. She doesn't even talk to you or me or Bright. She barely eats. Harold, she needs help."   
  
Dr. Abbott: "In most people this type of thing, only lasts for a week or two. But with her, it's many weeks. Maybe, I'll try to talk to her. After all I am a professional."   
  
Mrs. Abbott: "You're a professional doctor not a psychiatrist. I think I might give Dr. Trott a call she's supposed to be in town next week."   
  
Dr. Abbott: "Rose, are you out of your mind! No daughter of mine is going to the woman with that trailer of cheap advice! I'm putting my foot down on this one! No, no and no!"  
  
Mrs. Abbott: "May I remind you, doctor, that I am the mayor of this city and I make the best decisions I could and Dr. Trott is it. Or if you prefer, I could always ask your mother. "  
  
Dr. Abbott: "Fine, Dr. Trott it is. I'd rather have anybody but my mother giving her advice. "  
  
Mrs. Abbott: "Thank you, Harold". (Gives him a kiss on the cheek)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: More than a Friend  
  
(One week later)  
  
Amy has already seen Dr. Trott and was now deciding on going once a week to grief counseling with Dr. Trott, who was staying in town for three months. When Amy went to her first session, Dr. Abbott tagged along, and was of course questioning everything Dr. Trott said. But in the end, Dr. Trott's psychology degree won over Dr. Abbott's medical one.   
  
Amy is now on her bed reading a poetry book and trying to relieve her mind of any stress. She hears her phone ring. "Hello, Amy speaking". "Amy, it's Ephram. I'm calling from the pay phone on the corner. You said you wanted to see me." "Yeah, Ephram, I did. Go to the back kitchen door. I'll let you in." About 5 minutes later, Amy is running downstairs to sneak Ephram in. She quickly sneaks him in and takes him to room and locks the door.   
  
Amy: "Thanks for coming."   
  
Ephram: "Anytime. So what's up?"   
  
Amy: "I need to tell you something."  
  
Ephram: "What?"   
  
Amy: "I really need a friend right now. Anybody. Kayla and Paige don't want to be friends with me. They say I should just get over Colin (She starts crying at the mention of his name) and go on with my life. But, Ephram, I can't do that. Colin, was my life, he still is. I can't stop blaming myself for his death. I know it's my fault. "  
  
Ephram: "Amy, listen to me. Remember I lost someone close to me too. My mom, she meant the world to me like Colin did to you. It wasn't your fault that he died. You didn't anything to him you only loved him and believe me love never kills anyone."   
  
Amy: "I know, I know but I can't let go of him. Goddamn it, I need him Ephram, I need him! I can't even look at anyone who knew Colin because I know they look at me as if it was my fault." (Now sobbing uncontrollably)   
  
Ephram: "Amy, it's ok. (He puts her arm around her) It's ok to cry. I t was his turn to go. There were better plans for him. Here." (He reaches for a tissue and wipes her tears)   
  
Amy: "Thanks, Ephram. Ephram, where did you come from? You're this sweet, caring guy who still looks after me like an angel or something."  
  
Ephram: "Your welcome. Come on stop it. I'm no angel." (They both lean in and kiss.)  
  
Amy: "Ephram, I can't. I can't kiss you. You have to leave. Bye. (She said nearly pushing him out the door."  
  
Ephram: "Okay. Whatever."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ephram came home after the kiss and went up to his room as was his usual fashion and listened to music. No one could change his mood; it seemed that the one thing he wanted he had, Amy. Ephram came downstairs to get a bite to eat and found his dad in an apron and chef's hat reading a cookbook.  
  
Ephram: "What are YOU doing?"  
  
Dr. Brown: "I'm cooking dinner. How does spaghetti and meatballs sound with a parsley garnish, a freshly made salad with vinaigrette dressing, and a banana splits for desserts?"  
  
Ephram: "Great. By the way, when did you start to go all Emeril on us? "  
  
Dr. Brown: "Well, I figured whenever I tried to cook anything, I burnt it. But today, I went out and bought an Emeril cookbook and watched his show on the Food Network and now I'm giving a shot at it."  
  
Ephram: "Okay."(He grabs an apple)  
  
Dr. Brown: "What are you taking that for?"  
  
Ephram: "Just in case."  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
Ephram: "I got it!"  
  
(Opens the door)  
  
Ephram: "Bright? What are you doing here?"  
  
Bright: "Look, man, I need to talk to you. It's about Amy."  
  
Ephram: "What about her?"  
  
Bright: "She needs help. Serious help."  
  
Ephram: "I saw her earlier. She seemed upset, so I talked to her and it seemed to help."  
  
Bright: "You know she's not seeing Dr. Trott. My parents think she goes but she doesn't. She goes to see Colin instead. Every day."  
  
Ephram: "I didn't know that. Exactly what is wrong with her?"  
  
Bright: "Dude, she's depressed. So depressed, she won't even leave her room, talk to anyone, not even me. You know she wasn't the only ONE who knew Colin. He was my best friend. How do you think it feels to lose your best friend? I not to lose it like Amy, but I know Colin's still around just watching. You know?"  
  
Ephram: "Yea. "  
  
Bright: "Okay, thanks Ephram, for listening, I mean. Could you do me a favor? Just try to talk to Amy, again. She's the only one who listens to you. Bye."  
  
Ephram: "Bye."(Bright walks home)  
  
Dr. Brown: "Who was that?"  
  
Ephram: "Bright Abbott. He came to talk to me about Amy apparently she needs help and I'm the only one who can. Help that is."  
  
Dr. Brown: "Well, you should do that then. Help her." (He said this while still cutting vegetables and not even making eye contact with him.)  
  
Ephram: "Are you okay, Dad?"  
  
Dr. Brown: "Yea. Fine. Great. Terrific. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Tell Delia to wash up and get out the good plates. This will be my first edible gourmet meal."  
  
Ephram: "Okay then."(Goes upstairs to find Delia)  
  
Ephram: "Hey, Delia. Dad says dinner will be ready soon and for you to wash up and get out the good plates which leads me to believe no paper or plastic tonight."  
  
Delia: "Okay. Hey Ephram (She says before he turns to leave.)I think there's something wrong with dad. Edna told me today she thinks he feels that he failed Amy, The Abbotts', Colin's family, and the entire town judging by the way he just sits around his office when he has no patients. She also said he barely talks to anyone not even Dr. Abbott and doesn't even feel he should still be a doctor. Doesn't he know how much good he does?"  
  
Ephram: "I guess not. Tell you what I'll get the plates."  
  
Delia: "Okay. Maybe we could do something to make him feel better."  
  
Ephram: Sure, I guess so. (He goes downstairs and stops in the hallway. He sees his father in the kitchen at the table with his hands over his face.) 


End file.
